


Happy Cows Come From Hanamura

by AnchoAfterDark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Lactation, M/M, Mpreg, bull!McCree, cow!hanzo, farmer!McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnchoAfterDark/pseuds/AnchoAfterDark
Summary: A collection of McHanzo cattleverse drabbles. Some are related, some aren't.





	1. Chapter 1

He'd found Jesse at a slaughter cattle auction, just another grimy face in a sea of culls, two hours from being turned into dog food. Back then, Jesse had been young, older than a calf but far from a bull, and scrawny- more tendon than muscle, the frame of his skeleton tight under his lean body.

 

Actually, it was that frame that had first caught Gabe's eye- excellent conformation despite lack of muscle bulk, wonderful form- and a lot of spirit. He made the purchase on the spot- $450, no other bidders. Jack hadn't been happy when Gabe drove home his "little investment," convinced that Jesse wouldn't even be worth the grain. But Jesse had only grown since, his trunk and limbs filling out with muscle, shoulders widening and neck thickening with proper care and good feed. (He was also a red-pied, not a brindle, once he had washed off the dirt.) He grew right into Gabe's predicted conformation- sound, well-formed limbs, solid core, and that great, great form. (He made sure to remind Jack of his initial doubts every time they passed by the pasture.)

It was hard to believe that the glossy-maned, sleek young bull next to him had ever been a mangy cull. He looked downright pedigree- if only he had one. Well, that couldn't be helped, but he could still get his name out there- and with a hearty enough resume and reputation, those stud books would swing wide open for him- and soon after, stud fees in the four-digits.

Which was what led him to drag an antsy young bull kicking and screaming onto an airplane and to Japan. More specifically, to Hanamura Farm, to walk with the owner of the world's most premier farms, the famed rancher Shimada. The demand for the extremely high-quality cattle far outstripped the supply every year. Gabe had heard that the waiting list to get on the waiting list was two years long. Looking at the occasional cow that wandered by the path, he didn't doubt it.

"Well." The moment Gabe set foot in the paddock with Jesse, Mr. Shimada examined at the bull with an expert and critical eye. His eyes went to the dark-green cylinder Gabe carried. "That is the semen?"

"Yep." He heaved the container up and patting Jesse’s shoulder. "This little's guy's. On liquid nitrogen."

"Good." The other rancher regarded Jesse. "Both my representatives spoke very well of him, on their visit," Mr. Shimada said, sticking his fingers fearlessly into Jesse's mouth and examining his teeth and tongue. "But I wanted to see him for myself first."

"Blerrgg," Jesse said.

"And what do you think?" Gabe asked lazily, squeezing Jesse's shoulder with his free hand to remind him to shut up.

"He seems a fine specimen. I see no reason to doubt their reports. But no history?" he asked, walking down a white-stone path down the field. He seemed casual, but he was watching Jesse with a critical eye, teasing apart every detail about the bull's gait, his motion.

"No," Gabe said boldly.

"Pity. But that is the only negative. Everything else, I do like him," Mr. Shimada replied reassuringly, reaching out to scratch one of Jesse's red-white ears. "Lovely form. Quite a creature, I'd like to know where I can find more like him."

"Hopefully at your farm, in nine months. You said you had a cow in mind,"

That got a laugh out of Mr. Shimada. "I wasn't sure until now," the rancher said as they approached an elegant wooden structure that looked a great deal more like a house than a barn, with its white wooden panels and swooping roof. It would have been scenic if it wasn't for the armed guards around the perimeter. "But I do, I do... I'm sure you've heard of Hanzo."

Jesse stared in confusion as Gabe choked and spluttered, nearly dropping the green cylinder. "What's Hanzo?" the bull asked.

"Shut up Jesse and do _not_ fuck this up," Gabe said, his eyes gone wide. When Mr. Shimada turned to the security panel at the front of the door, Gabe turned back to Jesse and quickly explained, "Mr. Shimada's best cow. He won Best of Show at the International Olive- before he even set foot in the ring. So don't. Fuck. This. Up. Jackie'll throw you on the barbecue if you do and God- I'd help him," Gabe hissed.

"...Whatever," Jesse said, turning his head to scratch a horn on the dark gray posts.

"Stop that!"

The door beeped, and the guards beside it bowed and opened the gates for Mr. Shimada, who waved for Gabe and Jesse to follow him into the airy, bright interior.

The barn was quiet, except for the wind chimes hung around the windows. Despite the bustle of uniformed workers in and out though, it seemed unoccupied- not a cow in sight. Mr. Shimada continued down the path towards the far end of the structure, where he stopped and nodded to his guest. "Here he is."

Sitting in the sweet hay was the handsomest cow either of them had ever seen. He was around Jesse's age, with a deep, wide chest and trim body, a long black mane so glossy it almost didn't look real. What he lacked in size compared to the continental breeds, he more than made up in dense muscle and mathematically perfect proportions. Gabe squinted, trying to find any flaw, anything to mark off about the creature. There was no doubt about it- Mr. Shimada's prize beast was a champion. "So, this is Hanzo, right?"

Hanzo barely looked up at Gabe approached the stall door, but his long black ears turned towards the men. The Shimada's line of cattle described as predatory before, and looking at Hanzo, Gabe realized it was fitting. The cow was appraising him with the sharp, dark eyes of a hunter.

"Of course." Mr. Shimada leaned over the stall door, looking at Hanzo proudly.

"International Olive Best of Show," Gabe said, as if to confirm.

"Yes, for five years straight until they asked me to stop entering and give someone else a chance."

"Whoa," Jesse whispered in a hushed, strangled voice. The poor bull looked like he was about to have a heart attack, even as his cock began rising up from the heavy fur between his legs.

Hanzo gave him a two-second glance before turning away again, a look that clearly said the cow wasn’t interested in putting any energy into anything that wasn’t directly business-related.

"I might have misunderstood you somewhere, Mr. Shimada," Gabe said slowly. "You want to breed this cow, Hanzo, to my Jesse?"

"You understood me correctly, Mr. Reyes. "Why, are you suspicious as to why I'd breed my best cow to a no-name bull, even one from such esteemed ranchers as you and Morrison?"

"Hit the nail on the head," Gabe replied, ignoring Jesse's protest.

"I'm looking to expand the line," Mr. Shimada explained. He leaned over the wooden rail around the stall, and reached out a hand to pet Hanzo's head. "The Shimada line can't stay confined forever. I want to start a new line- multiple new lines," he said, almost dreamily. "And we need outside blood. He has a brother who is a bull, but... We do not use him for breeding. And I don't think I've ever seen such a high-quality bull as your boy there without a pedigree- this'll be a brand new line. Besides, I think that having a bigger calf would be good for him, while he's still young. Strengthen his body a little." The rancher laughed, and tapped McCree on the thigh. "Your bull looks like his calves will give Hanzo a good workout."

Jesse's excitement was almost palpable, as he quivered in place, his ears flicking back and forth and his tail lashing around. "Hey," he whispered over the railing, a familiar musky scent floating up from his leaking cock- a bull ready to go.

Reyes scowled, thumping the young bull on the side of his shoulder. "Pull yourself together. Stop acting like you've never seen a damn cow before," he scolded.

"So- that's Hanzo right?" Jesse demanded faintly, stomping the ground. He began fidgeting, his tail lashing around even harder. "That's him?"

"Shut up and stay still, did you eat a can of worms?" Gabe snapped, bringing a hand down hard on Jesse's shoulder.

Mr. Shimada clucked his tongue at the young bull's eagerness, and dusted off his hands. "Cute. Well, it's settled then. Unless you have any complaints, Mr. Reyes?"

"None at all," Gabe said solemnly.

"Good. Hanzo," Mr. Shimada called out, and started speaking in Japanese to his workers.

"What's going on?" Jesse complained. "So- do I get to cover this guy, or..." he asked, trying not to sound too shocked.

"...It... Looks like it," Gabe replied, just as faintly, gripping the liquid nitrogen container. As the staff milled around them. "Holy crap."

Jesse's face was strained, as if it couldn't decide whether to blanch out or flush, as he looked from Gabe to Hanzo, and back again. His erection was swelling up quickly, the tip slowly making its way into Gabe's field of vision. "You're fucking with me."

"Unless Mr. Shimada is, I'm not," he replied sternly.

The musky smell grew even stronger. "Whoa-ly shit," Jesse said faintly, as he started to pace, not taking his eyes off the cow sitting in the hay. The young bull strode back and forth, his shoulders and arms flexing and his cock hanging heavy and swinging free between his thighs.

Several workers in sterile gear entered Hanzo's stall, and Mr. Shimada followed, pulling on a pair of gloves. He motioned to Gabe, who quickly handed him the green canister. "20's?" he asked.

"Yes, silicon 20's, plex valves," Gabe replied.

"Good, you know what we use here, then. Hanzo," Mr. Shimada called out, and began speaking in low, formal Japanese to him.

The cow walked obediently over, tail swaying and flicking. He looked over to Jesse with a dismissive glance, but nodded and bent over, leaning on his elbows and raising his rump in the air in a well-practiced motion, showing off a rear just as muscled and perfectly-formed as the rest of him.

Jesse snorted, banging his knees against the railing, fidgeting and pacing like he was too big for his own skin.

Inside the stall, Mr. Shimada filled up the insemination rod with a portion of Jesse's semen from the green canister, and with an expert hand, slid it down into Hanzo's waiting body. The cow didn't fidget or shy away, staying professionally still.

"What are they doing? Isn't that-" Jesse began, before understanding sunk in and he groaned.

Gabe stared for a moment before he began laughing. "Oh my God Jesse, did you think this was going to be a live cover? No, they use artificial insemination here! Do you think I carried that semen here for fun? It's heavy! What makes you think Mr. Shimada'll let you anywhere near his baby?" he guffawed, as the other rancher pushed the plunger, depositing a good volume of the milky fluid into the cow, before reaching for a new rod to fill.

Jesse whined low in his throat, his ears flattening in despair as his cock began discoloring blue. "Do I at least get to say hi?"

"You can say hi from here." The humor of Jesse's misunderstanding was starting to wear off, and Gabe felt a pang of pity for the young bull. "Oh, come on, it's not the end of the world, he's still going to be carrying your calf,"

"Ain't the same," Jesse whined, watching as his own seed was pumped into Hanzo, without any of his help. "Ain't the same."


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Jesse sees him is six months later, after the initial successful insemination. He and Gabe are visiting to Japan to show him off to some of Hanamura’s affiliate farms, hoping to sire some high-quality calves. They have a few parties buying Jesse’s services, stored on liquid nitrogen on the gamble that this stud will make it big. He’s even got to do a few live covers, but Jesse can’t get Mr. Shimada’s prized cow out of his mind.

Hanzo has gotten big with Jesse’s calf. His abdomen is heavily swollen, he’s already struggling to move with the huge belly weighing him down- and the calf isn’t even done growing yet. He’s aching and short of breath all the time. The vet has given him the all-clear, but internally, Hanzo is nervous about how he’ll survive the next three months, and wonders, how big is this mix-breed calf going to get? He refuses to show his fear, though.

It’s milking time, and he’s sitting in the hay calmly as workers wipe down his engorged pecs with disinfect, and attach the suction cups to his puffy, sore nipples. They turn the machine on, and that’s when Mr. Shimada brings Gabe and Jesse in to see how the pregnancy is going.

The sight and the scent of Hanzo, sitting in the hay, swollen with calf- Jesse’s calf- as the milking machine keeps pulling at his udders, is enough to drive Jesse into a stomping, snorting frenzy. He bellows after Hanzo, and Gabe ends up having to wrestle the young bull out of the barn before he can jump the fence to join Hanzo, who is trying his best to ignore him.

Mr. Shimada isn’t offended, and excuses Jesse’s misbehavior. “He’s just a bull, after all.”


	3. Chapter 3

“This is the heifer?” Mr. Reyes examined him carefully, running a calloused hand over Hanzo’s smooth flank and muscled quarters. “He’s lovely. Fine creature.”

Hanzo watched him silently but politely, He hadn’t been milked that morning- that was probably intentional, as even though he was slightly sore and aching, the extra fullness and volume pushed out the already-prominent swell of his chest to a borderline obscene degree.

“Be a good boy,” Mr. Shimada said quietly, petting Hanzo’s head as he led him into the stall. Once inside, Hanzo sat down in the center of the warm hay, unsure of the situation. Was he being judged? Just in case, he stretched out his neck and corrected his posture. But to his surprise, Mr. Shimada gave him a final pat and left, closing the stall door behind him.

The back of his neck prickled. Hanzo looked around the circular stall, his ears flicking and eyes narrowing. He watched the door with apprehension, wishing that Mr. Shimada had thought to milk him just a little. His bulging udders made him feel heavy and clumsy.

The wood of the stall door creaked again, and Hanzo perked up, expecting Mr. Shimada. But instead, it was Mr. Reyes who came in, holding a rope attached to something he couldn’t see. “Come on, Jesse,” he ordered, tugging on the rope. 

The smell hit him first. Hanzo sniffed the air, taking in the new scent- something hot and pungent, musky like the smell of warm body with vinegary sweat. He inhaled, feeling it go straight through his lungs and burn through his whole body, his heart racing and pelvis tilting for no conscious reason- but something about the smell gave him the urge to position himself like that.

The other end of the rope stepped into the stall, and Hanzo narrowed his eyes. The newcomer was a young bull, ruddy brown with long, curved horns, and an unusually leggy build- not as thickly muscled as Hanzo was, but still strongly built. He was no older than Hanzo was, and still growing into his limbs.

The bull froze at the door, his eyes widening in shock when he saw Hanzo in the stall. He snorted, looking back from Mr. Reyes to Hanzo, mouth slightly agape, before reverently whispering, “Whoa.”

“We don’t have all day,” Mr. Reyes scolded, tugging the rope again. This time, Jesse needed no urging, and lunged in, stumbling in his eagerness, only to be pulled up short on the rope. Mr. Reyes slowly led Jesse in a circle around Hanzo, even as the bull grunted and panted, straining against the lead, his nostrils flaring at Hanzo’s fertile scent.

When the two passed behind him, Hanzo felt a wet tongue licking between his cheeks, the hard point of Jesse’s nose as the bull sniffed and tasted eagerly, lapping away at the puffy slit behind Hanzo’s cock, and coating his tongue in slick, before he was pulled away with a protest.

When Jesse walked around to Hanzo’s front again, he was in a state, tossing his head and growling, his thick neck straining against the harness. Below the jungle of thick hair, the bull’s heavy balls and thick cock swung, overripe and ready to do their job. Judging by the engorgement and swollen veins, Jesse must have been teased with samples of his scent and fluids for at least an hour.

Hanzo couldn’t stop a tingle of anxiety as the cock continued to enlarge in front of him, showing no sign of stopping its growth. If it didn’t look like it was going to fit before, it definitely didn’t look like it now. But he didn’t have time to ponder it, because behind him again, Mr. Reyes stepped aside, held Hanzo’s tail out of the way, brought the lead up, and let Jesse mount.

The weight and heat of the bull’s body bore down on him as Jesse swiveled his hips, clumsily trying to push into Hanzo. This close, the smell of the bull was even stronger, cloying and heady, puffs of hot, wet breath blowing along Hanzo’s neck and clouding his mind. But Hanzo jerked as a sharp burn flared up between his legs. He snorted, writhing in pain as the fat cockhead pushed into him. The copious slick dribbling from his hole lubricated the way in, but the sheer size of the bull’s member burned as it stretched his tissues to their limit. He arched his back, trying to do anything to relieve the discomfort, but before he could move, Jesse was shoving even further into his body, forcing himself deeper until Hanzo was sure he would break in two.

Hanzo lowed aloud as he felt finally Jesse’s balls slapping into his own. He tried to focus on his breathing, but couldn’t manage to inhale, as if the thick cock impaled inside him had pushed his organs aside. Behind him, Jesse whimpered, sounding small and overwhelmed, and stilled. The bull’s hesitation gave Hanzo time to calm himself, concentrating on loosening his tensed-up muscles and allowing his body to stretch around the bull. As he did so, although the burning didn’t let up, pleasure settled into his gut. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sheer fullness of being stuffed with the bull, feeling the heat radiating from the inside out. Despite the pain still present, it was a satisfying sensation all the way down to his curled toes and egged on a hunger deep in his gut, flexing in his hips. He was ready and aching for more.

Hanzo spoke for the first time in the stall. “Do your job,” he commanded bluntly.

“Er-“ The bull sounded unsure.

“Move,” Hanzo demanded, lowering himself onto his elbows for emphasis. He groaned as inside of him, the cock twitched, tapping against all his sensitive places at once, sending little shocks through his abdomen. He breathed in sharply, and his hips stuttered and jerked of their own accord. “Move!”

Startled by the force of the order, Jesse pulled back heaved his body forward, slamming into Hanzo again. He hiccuped as if surprised at how good it felt, and repeated the action faster and faster until he was huffing away, working hard at Hanzo’s hips. Jesse snorted in delight. The young bull was enjoying himself thoroughly, switching from little shimmies of his hips to full-on slams that made Hanzo’s aching teats jiggle, and after a few shakes, begin dribbling milk onto the hay below.

The bull stiffened for a moment, no doubt picking up on the smell, before going mad. Jesse let out a loud whoop, his fingers digging even harder into Hanzo’s hips as he thrust in even faster and deeper, the force of his hips enough to knock Hanzo a pace forward in the straw. And Hanzo groaned in pleasure at Jesse’s cock beating him to a pulp from the inside out, arching his back so that the bull’s cock could reach all the places inside of him, warm them up as well.

Jesse came first. Hs hips stuttered and lost their rhythm, and the young bull slammed deep inside Hanzo, hollering as his cock pumped wave after wave of seed into Hanzo. And Hanzo tried to stay still, tried to clench his quivering muscles around like he’d been told to to keep the seed in. But the heat flooding his body and rounding out his belly sent him into his own orgasm, shaking in bliss as he felt his limbs go weak. Unable to prop himself up, he collapsed into the hay as everything went white.

Hanzo wasn’t sure how much time had passed until he came to, but it couldn’t have been long, as Mr. Reyes was kneeling in the hay next to him, unconcerned as he checked Hanzo’s eyes and breathing. Heat was still coursing thick in his heavy pelvis, even as he felt something liquid dripping down his thighs.

“Good work,” Mr. Reyes said, patting Jesse’s sweaty hair. He hesitated before bending down and giving Hanzo a cautious pat as well. “You too.”

Dazed, Hanzo lay facedown in the straw as Reyes closed the stall door behind him and Jesse. The euphoria from their coupling was wearing off, the pleasure fading into a dull throb. As it did, he could feel a slow, hard ache rise up from his abused hole, warning him of how much pain he would be in later.


	4. Chapter 4

He’d debated the wisdom of leaving the young bull in with Hanzo- usual practice was to board all the pregnant cows together for company, away from the bulls. But Hanzo was… Difficult. He did not get along with any of the other cows- even Ana’s calm, generous nature was strained around him. The idea of putting Hanzo with the dominant bull’s herd was suicide- no matter how easygoing Reinhardt was, fact was that Hanzo was carrying another bull’s calf.

But Jesse… Maybe it was just the calf he was carrying, but Hanzo got along with Jesse, even after they had bred. Gabe could even go as far as saying that maybe Hanzo actually _liked_ Jesse. Maybe Jesse had been a little intimidated by such a renowned cow at first, but they had grown into an affectionate pair. He let Jesse out in the afternoon, to run off his excess energy with the other young bulls, and then brought him back into the secured barn to keep Hanzo company the rest of the time- like he was right now.

* * *

As he emptied out a bag of Hanzo’s special feed for dinner, he watched the couple sitting together in the hay. Jesse was nuzzling away at Hanzo’s long ears as the cow chewed a long piece of straw. “Don’t you dare do anything funny, it’s my head on the line,” Gabe warned them. The pair looked towards his voice, but quickly returned to rubbing noses. _Cute. Way too fucking cute_.

Gabe squinted at them. Jesse was the picture of health, all sleek red-brown coat and thick, muscular limbs, and a wonderful set of horns above a boyish face. He’d grow into them with age, Gabe told himself. Surely he wouldn’t look so silly forever. Hanzo looked healthy too, except for the ducts and veins popping up against his engorged chest, strained with the sheer volume of milk production. Pregnancy adjustments aside, the Shimada cow was hands down one of the most gorgeous cows ever to take a shit on the farm- but still… Hanzo was getting really wide. Gabe squinted at the heavy mass of the cow’s swollen belly, hard and spilling over his small frame. It was visible from even the back, bulging from the sides. Even if he was carrying twins (as Gabe strongly suspected) and nearing the last month of gestation, he was bigger than any cow had the right to be. Unusual- and Mr. Shimada hadn’t mentioned anything about Hanzo carrying big either. He jotted it down in his notebook- he’d call and discuss it with Hanzo’s owner tomorrow. If anything, it’d be a shared liability.

He scowled again, making his way back to the farmhouse, his own dinner with Jack waiting. It wouldn’t hurt to get the vet in tomorrow, just in case. Skittish Amelie’s difficult delivery last year had given him a very low threshold for calling for help. Gabe winced at the memory of blood. Birth was a messy business, but he wasn’t taking any risks with as valuable an animal as Hanzo.

* * *

“Thanks, Angela, I’d appreciate it if you could come take a look at him-” the moment Gabe stepped into the barn, he froze- there was a metallic, wet smell in the air that meant only one thing. “Gotta go, someone’s calving” he said urgently, hanging up and sprinting to the largest stall. He didn’t even want to think about what would happen if something happened to Mr. Shimada’s prize cow on his watch. 

It was coming from Hanzo’s stall, where Jesse sprawled in the hay, shell-shocked and covered in blood from the delivery. Next to him, Hanzo contentedly chewed his hay, a tangle of umbilical cords hanging between his legs and his arms full with three- no, four, newborns.

Gabe picked up his phone again to call Angela in disbelief.

It wasn’t twins, after all.


	5. Chapter 5

_Happy little family,_  Gabe thought, shaking his head as he leaned on the fence. Beside him, several bottles of milk formula in a portable heater were warming up to body temperature. He looked over the door of the stall. They had come early, but were well-formed, the calves, healthy and red with dark whorls of hair on their heads. Hanzo had taken to motherhood as quickly as the calves took to breast, nursing hungrily two at a time. Barely one had fallen asleep, stomach full of the rich milk, before another child began squalling anew. The cow hadn’t rested since the delivery- he looked happy though, nuzzling his children, nuzzling Jesse beside him.

Still, he needed to rest. When the heater pinged beside him, Gabe took out two of the bottles and made his way into the stall. “Oi,” he called out softly. Hanzo looked up warily, ears flicking, but Gabe held out the bottles as a peace offering. “You need some sleep. If Mr. Shimada sees those eye bags, he’ll have me on-”

Gabe didn’t finish the sentence before all of a sudden, a heavy force rammed into him from the side, sending him wheezing into the straw. He rolled back up, scrambling to grab the bottles he had dropped out of instinct, before his brain clicked in. “Jesse, you fucker, you headbutted me?!” he roared, standing up and closing in on the bull.

To his credit, Jesse wasn’t trying to weasel his way out like he normally would. Instead, the young bull, though seeming unsure of going up against the Head Honcho, boss of the ranch, stood his ground, ears flicking nervously as he squared his shoulders, standing solidly between Gabe and Hanzo. 

 _Not his fault, he’s just a bull.._ “Jesse,” Gabe said sternly, shaking the bottle in hand. “Four calves. Only two teats. Do the math, stupid.”

Jesse let out a slow huff of air and looked over to Hanzo, and back at Gabe. Hanzo gave a warning snort- not at Gabe though, but at the bull, and slowly, Jesse sniffed and stepped aside a bare inch. But it was enough, and Gabe pushed the young bull aside with a shoulder and over to feed the remaining calves.

Hanzo watched him warily as well, but allowed him to take two of the calves. Gabe adjusted them into position on his lap, marveling at how heavy the babies were already- despite their prematurity, they were good solid calves, red and healthy. He nodded approvingly to Hanzo, who looked back haughtily before raising his other two children to his half-full chest. “They look good,” Gabe said, professionally.

Jesse snorted behind him, and Gabe turned around to see the bull crossing his arms over his broad chest, beaming with pride.

“Quit grinning, Jesse, Hanzo did the work, not you,” he scolded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With contributions by an anon and from inkatheart.tumblr.com

> What about a young cow!Hanzo learning he's going to be paired with older Bull!McCree's? He's seen the pictures of the older Bull, reddish brown coat, rugged tan face, some fat on him but it only added to his already big stature, and Hanzo is smitten and can feel himself getting hot. They eventually meet in separate pens where they can smell each other first, then brought into the same pen. Hanzo can't help the blush on his cheeks at seeing the bull in full and starts leaking between his thighs[.]

Also: Big bull being too big for Hanzo. Like when McCree goes to cover him, you can barely see Hanzo’s tail sticking out from behind, thrashing around as he tries to accommodate.

> Older Bull!McCree could literally suck young Cow!Hanzo dry sucking on his engorged chest. Hanzo's milk production sky rockets after he gets pregnant, and the slightest touch to his chest will make him start leaking out. McCree makes a suggestion to sit in his lap much to Hanzo's suspicions about what he has planned, and surprises him by latching onto one of his nipples. Hanzo is embarrassed at first, but McCree just keeps sucking leaving the cow in a state of bliss at the sweet relief.

Hanzo ends up shoving him off and snapping “You’re going to lower my gallon count!”

> Jesse scoffs lightly, “Now you know nobody’s gonna milk you for actual product for a few weeks after the calves are born, and you keep shiftin’ back ‘n forth all uncomfortable and swingin’ those pretty back ‘n forth.” He leans in to nose and lip at one of the nipples even as he’s being pushed away with a half-hearted gesture.
> 
> “You aren’t even supposed to be in here!” the cow grouches loudly.
> 
> “This ain’t my first rodeo, Darlin. But if you insist you don’ need someone to relieve the pressure then a’right. I’ll be in my stall if you change your mind.” He’s careful to set the other down, very mindful of the pronounced round of his belly.
> 
> It wasn’t more than hour later when Jesse’s stall door opened, adjacent to Hanzo’s, with the cow standing in the threshold and staring defiantly at the opposite wall. He clicks forward and drops himself heavily into the bull’s waiting lap and reaches out to cover the man’s eyes when he caught him grinning.


	7. doomzo+birth

“It’s taking a long time,” Mr. Ogundimu said. The old rancher crossed his arms over his bright green awodele as they regarded the cow straining in the hay in front of them, behind the glass of the birthing stall. Beside him, his prize bull Akande watched with a palpable thrill as his calf was being born. It wasn’t the first calf he had sired by any means, but it was with the most prestigious cow- his most fitting match.

Akande was a champion- and so was Mr. Shimada’s Hanzo. A shame, the bull thought, that it had taken them so long to find each other. Finally- finally, there was someone who could match up to him, a fellow royal among cattle. Not the common stock he covered for profit, but a prince for a prince, a king for a king, the greatest of their respective breeds. This first calf between them was a joint venture, a blending of two of the finest bloodlines in the world- or as Mr. Shimada had promised, “A calf that will shake the Earth.”

The cow was on his elbows and knees, panting over his pregnant abdomen. His long black ears flicked back and forth and his tail lashed in distress. He let out a low cry of pain as his body strained to push the child inside him into the world.

“I already told you from the start. Hanzo never has easy calving,” Mr. Shimada replied. “And Akande’s offspring run large… My medical team is on standby.”

Mr. Ogundimu didn’t looked impressed. “Such confidence in your cow,” he said sarcastically.

“No, I just don’t take risks I don’t need to- oh. Look, here it comes,” he said, quickly falling silent as in the stall, Hanzo screamed as a fresh wave of blood and fluid trickled down his thighs.

Akande let out a snort of excitement, heart pounding in his throat. He was too well-bred and well-mannered though, to let his elation show. Only the rapid flick of his ears and tail gave clue to his nerves- he was more eager than even the ranchers to meet his calf.  

_A champion._

Hanzo leaned forward on his elbows, gasping for air, his belly heaving again. Too slowly, a wet globe of a head began emerging from between his legs. Even as the cow screamed, the infant crowned with another gush of blood, and before Mr. Shimada even realized he was holding his breath, dropped into the hay below, followed by the lumpy umbilical cord. There was a second of silence before the newborn began wailing. Hanzo blearily got up out of the hay, looking towards the sound.

Mr. Shimada and Mr. Ogundimu shook hands.

“To the next champion,” Mr. Shimada said solemnly, holding back a smile. This calf, the hybrid of their most valuable lines, was genetically destined for greatness.  

“Yes, to- ….It’s a piebald,” Mr. Ogundimu said in disbelief, as he looked over to where Hanzo was cleaning his child’s oversized ears.  

“What?”

“It’s. A. Red piebald,” he repeated- and sure enough, the screaming baby’s ears were a mottled red and white. In the stall, Hanzo realized this, and froze, staring in shock. An expression of absolute  _Oh Fuck_  appeared on his fine features. 

“I thought Oba cattle don’t come in piebald-“

“ _They don’t_!”

Mr. Shimada froze. “Then-“

Behind the glass, Akande let out a bellow of anger as the realization sunk in, disbelief all over his face.

Mr. Ogundimu grabbed Mr. Shimada by the tie, just as furious as his bull. “There is,” he hissed, “Only one red piebald bull on this farm. Call Gabriel Reyes, and tell him to get that Santa Fe Shorthorn of his _out of here!”_


	8. farmer!mccree, cow!hanzo

_Inspired by[this picture. ](https://lnmdavrefia1925.tumblr.com/post/153420381022/i-just-doodle-something-that-stuck-in-my-brain-for)_

_Jesse works on a dairy farm, and one particular cow is demanding extra special treatment during milking time._

* * *

Six AM on a dairy farm was practically half the day gone by. Jesse wiped a roll of sweat off his forehead and lugged the vacuum pump into the stall, muscles straining against the weight of it.

“Hanzo,” he called out, whistling for his charge. “Hanzo, rise and shine. Sorry I’m late.”

 _Jingle jingle._ Hay and bells rustled from the far corner of the stall as the cow trotted over to Jesse, ears flicking happily at the sound of his voice, his slender black-and-white legs as graceful as any show horse’s. Hanzo was the pride of the farm and without a doubt, the loveliest cow Jesse had ever seen- compactly but generously muscled, but still as graceful and dainty as a deer on his small hooves. A full black mane, an elegant, long neck framed by the bell and ribbon he wore, and those deep, dark eyes that just wouldn’t let Jesse go- and by God Jesse couldn’t get enough of his favorite cow. Maybe it was the fact that Hanzo’s appearance was so close to a person- waist up, if it wasn’t for the ears and the horns, Hanzo could pass off as just an exceptionally athletic human. Up close he smelled as clean and sweet as the hay he slept in, and Jesse couldn’t help but give the cow a little peck in return.

“Good boy. Good morning, good boy,” Jesse crooned, reaching up to run his fingers over the cow’s fine features, tweaking that soft, peachy lip gently and stroking along his sharp cheekbones. “You sleep good, sugar? Gonna give us a lot of milk today?”

Hanzo leaned in to nose and huff away at the farm boy’s neck, snorting away at his scent like he needed it to breathe. Jesse grunted and tried to regain his balance- the cow was strong!  “Hey, hey, quit leaning on me, lazy!” he scolded, trying to push Hanzo off, but the cow only leaned in closer, nipping affectionately at Jesse’s jaw and huffing away. His big brown eyes stared up at Jesse teasingly.

Jesse started wetting a rag with disinfect solution. He pulled Hanzo back by the horn, and took his gloves off to examine Hanzo’s full udders, which the cow helpfully pushed forward right into his hands. This morning, they looked especially swollen, and felt rock-hard under his careful hands. The veins were engorged and blue under the thin skin there, blending in with the Shimada tattoo-brand on his arm. It couldn’t be comfortable to be so full of milk- Jesse winced in sympathy and gave an apologetic look to the cow. “We’ll get you relief in no time,” he promised.

Hanzo only looked impatiently at him and tucked his arms in, as if to frame his ‘problem’ with his prominent biceps.

Jesse started to set up the milk equipment, hooking up the various tubes and cups, and whistled over to Hanzo. “Come here,” he coaxed. “Here, c’mon over here… Stand…”

But Hanzo only flicked his tail and walked to the opposite end of the stall. Groaning, Jesse dragged the heavy pump over there, only for the cow to turn foot and pace to the front of the stall again.

“Hanzo!” he shouted, brandishing the suction cups menacingly. “You gonna make me tie you up and wrestle it on you?” Jesse demanded, but flinched a few steps backwards as Hanzo shook his head like he was threatening to charge. Those short horns weren’t just for show. Jesse had only ever personally been on the wrong side of a charge with Genji, Hanzo’s brother, but Hanzo had a reputation for being even testier than the younger cow. “What, do you want to be stuck with your knockers like that or something? Get milked!”

Hanzo only stomped impatiently, but didn’t flee as Jesse stalked closer in frustration. “Come on, I’ll come back later I promise, just let’s get you milked before noon,” he pleaded. “Hanzo, come on!”

To his surprise, Hanzo did comply, and clipped a few steps over, and draped his arms over Jesse’s shoulders. The cow blinked slowly and arched his back, pressing his pecs up against Jesse’s chest, almost like-

Then it clicked. “You want me to milk you myself?” Jesse demanded incredulously. “Again? No, I said last time was the last time! You’re getting a machine like everyone else.”

Hanzo scowled and lowered his ears angrily.

Jesse pointed at the automatic milking equipment. “You. Machine. Not me. Sit.”

Hanzo didn’t let go of his shoulders, only wiggled his chest in more insistently, making little impatient huffs.

Jesse sighed. It was getting late and Hanzo wasn’t showing any sign of cooperating with the machine- he might as well cut his losses here. Besides, he’d be lying to himself if he claimed the teats heaving in front of him weren’t so juicy and tempting and just begging for a squeeze- “Fine. Just today,” he swore, pulling over a stool and a bucket and sitting down.

Hanzo gave a little chirp of delight and practically threw himself onto Jesse’s lap, squeezing the bucket between them. Once he got his way, the cow was as sweet as a lamb, purring and nuzzling at Jesse’s collar.

“Happy now?” Jesse mumbled, leaning forward to quickly kiss the cow’s smooth forehead. “Y’lil brat…” He reached over the short distance to Hanzo’s left udder and felt its heaviness in his hands, trying to gauge how big a bucket he’d need. At the touch, Hanzo let out a soft, satisfied huff and arched his back to press in on Jesse even more. “Hang on, hang on…” Jesse slowly kneaded the pec, working his way from the outside to the puffy, dark nipple, until his efforts were rewarded with the first squirt of milk into the bucket below.

Hanzo only arched his neck to peer at him through a thick fan of lashes, his smug eyes crinkling at the edges. The cow was so heavy and warm on Jesse’s lap, sitting there so trustingly, waiting to be serviced….

“Brat. You’re a brat, that’s what you are,” Jesse sighed, as Hanzo pushed his chest even harder against his hands. “Hold still!” he scolded, trying to aim the heavy nipple downwards so the milk would end up in the bucket and not his shirt. Apparently he tugged too hard, because Hanzo jerked back with grunt of pain and glared at him. “Well, that’s what you get when you don’t want machine, human error.” He reached up and gave the nipple a few soothing tickles before getting back to milking Hanzo, this time more gently.

There was a hard rap on the door. “Jesse! You’re late, I was looking for- You’re hand-milking Hanzo?” Reyes exclaimed, exasperated.

“Wouldn’t take to the machine, sorry boss,” Jesse replied sheepishly, trying not to react as Hanzo snuggled in closer, mooing quietly, flicking his ears in pleasure.

“Well make it fast, you’ve got six more cows and you’ve got two minutes before Ashe starts making a ruckus,” Reyes ordered gruffly. “Can’t spend all your time pampering one single cow, that’s not efficient.”

“Got it, Boss…” Jesse said half-heartedly, trying not to feel so warm on the inside whenever Hanzo looked up with those liquid brown eyes. “He was persistent, you know how the Shimadas are…”

“Oh, I know. See what happens when you give in just once? You’ve got him spoiled for good,” Reyes accused, leaning over the gate as Jesse continued pulling milk from the happy cow. “Well, just get on it, see if you can finish the others by eight.”


End file.
